Cover art
Cover art refers to the artwork depicted on the cover of a product, whether a box, a book cover or a front sleeve. Each product in the Doom franchise, or in any other franchise related to the Doom games, has its own distinctive cover. The artwork for some products is based on art from previous releases, especially if the newer article is somewhat related to the original in content. Each piece or art displays a picture or design, a logo, and often some product information. Doom games cover art Doom On the Doom cover art, the game's protagonist is standing on a ridge, using his machinegun to fight off hellish monsters who greatly resemble Barons of Hell, but have mechanic parts, while one of them is grabbing his left wrist. The Doom logo is shown over and behind the marine. This cover was illustrated by Don Ivan Punchatz. Doom II: Hell on Earth On the Doom II cover art, what appears to be the protagonist of the series, here showing an unusual buzz cut, is fighting a cyberdemon using the shotgun. The Doom II logo can be seen over and behind the two combatants. This cover was illustrated by Gerald Brom. The manual uses the same art and hence is not shown below. The Ultimate Doom The U.S. The Ultimate Doom uses the same artwork as the Doom box cover, but shows a dark frame around the picture and "The Ultimate" written on top of the Doom logo. The UK The Ultimate Doom features entirely new artwork depicting large face of a red demon, not that unlike the monsters on the original Doom's cover art. Master Levels for Doom II The Master Levels for Doom II cover art shows a grey hellish background. The artwork is based on the same graphic as various other pieces of Doom related art, including the texture SKINFACE found in the Doom games, the Doom II texture SKY3 and the Collector's Edition cover art. Final Doom The cover art of Final Doom depicts what appears to be the face of a futuristic case or a similarly styled panel. Its simpler version of the Doom logo is written in yellow with "Final" on top of it and appears within a diamond shape on the center of the upper half of the design. Sega Saturn Doom The Sega Saturn port of Doom features the Doom logo and the lost soul on its cover. Doom 64 The cover art of Doom 64 shows a red demonic face with the Doom 64 logo on top of it. Doom 3 The cover art of Doom 3 depicts a Hell Knight behind the Doom 3 logo. Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil The cover art of Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil depicts the Maledict under the Doom 3 logo. Doom games cover art gallery Image:Doom.jpg|Doom cover Image:Doom II - Hell on Earth Coverart.png|Doom II cover Image:Theultimatedoom.jpg|U.S. Ultimate Doom cover Image:Master_Levels_Box.jpg|Master Levels for Doom II cover Image:Final_Doom_box_cover.jpeg|Final Doom cover Image:PSXDoomBoxArt.jpg|PlayStation Doom cover Image:PSX-final-doom-box-cover.jpg|PlayStation Final Doom cover Image:Saturndoom.jpg|Sega Saturn Doom cover Image:Doom_64-box-cover.jpg|Doom 64 cover Image:Coverdoom3-1-.jpg|Doom 3 cover Image:XBoxDoom3LCE.jpg|Xbox Doom 3 Limited Collector's Edition (NTSC) cover Image:Pcdoom3resurrectionofevil.jpg|Resurrection of Evil cover Doom manuals cover art gallery Image:UltimateDoomManual.png|UK Ultimate Doom manual Image:FinalDoomManual.PNG|Final Doom manual Doom merchandise cover art Doom novels Knee Deep In The Dead The cover of the first Doom novel, Knee-Deep In The Dead, features the same painting that was used on the cover of the first Doom game. Hell On Earth The cover of the second Doom novel, Hell On Earth, uses the same artwork as Doom II, with minor alterations. It includes the Doom logo instead of the Doom II logo and an added "Hell On Earth" caption. Infernal Sky The cover of the third Doom novel, Infernal Sky, displays a person in a space suit, possibly Flynn Taggart, fighting monsters (which resemble lost souls and a mancubus) in space. Endgame The cover of the fourth Doom novel, Endgame, features a man, likely Flynn Taggart, shooting an imp-like monster from behind while being attacked by two snake-like creatures. Doom comic The Doom comic cover art displays its protagonist firing a chaingun at a former human, with corpses of dead monsters lying around. Masters of Doom The Masters of Doom cover features a highly pixelated heavy weapon dude in its firing pose with the player firing at it. The book's name and subtitle ("How Two Guys Created an Empire and Transformed Pop Culture") along with the author's name (David Kushner) are also on the cover. Doom: The Boardgame The cover of Doom: The Boardgame is a modified version of the Doom 3 cover, with the "3" removed from the logo, the Fantasy Flight Games (the game's publisher) logo on display along with the additional "The Boardgame" subtitle under the modified Doom 3 logo. Doom: The Boardgame Expansion Set Doom: The Boardgame Expansion Set cover displays the protagonist from Resurrection of Evil wielding the Doom 3 super shotgun and The Artifact. It also features the same logos and texts as the main Boardgame cover with the addition of the tagline "Expansion Set". Doom film DVD The cover art of the Doom movie DVD depicts three space marines under the movie's version of the Doom logo. Doom 3: Worlds on Fire The cover of the Doom 3 novel, Doom 3: Worlds on Fire novel, depicts a Hell Knight in a red hue along with the Doom 3 logo over it. Doom 3: Maelstrom The cover of the second Doom 3 novel, Doom 3: Maelstrom, depicts the Maledict in a blue hue along with the Doom 3 logo over it. Doom merchandise cover art gallery Image:Doom novel 1.jpg|Knee-Deep In The Dead novel cover Image:Doom novel 2.jpg|Hell On Earth novel cover Image:Doom novel 3.jpg|Infernal Sky novel cover Image:Doom novel 4.jpg|Endgame novel cover Image:Doom-comic.jpg|Doom comic cover art Image:Masters of Doom.jpg|Masters of Doom cover Image:Doomboardgame.jpg|Doom: The Boardgame cover Image:Doom Boardgame Exp cover.jpg|Doom: The Boardgame Expansion Set cover Image:07dvd02-1-.jpg|Doom movie DVD cover Image:Doom3novel.jpg|Doom 3: Worlds on Fire novel cover Image:Doom3novel2.jpg|Doom 3: Maelstrom novel cover Cover art from other games HacX The cover of HacX depicts the game's protagonist fighting a robotic monster, possibly an android. Strife Strife's cover depicts the Sigil and the Strife logo. Other games cover art gallery Image:Hacx cover.jpg|HacX cover Image:Strife box.jpg|Strife UK cover Other games manuals cover art gallery Image:HereticSOTRManual.png|Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders manual Notes * The cover art of Doom II was parodied in the run and gun platform video game Jazz Jackrabbit 2 in the episode selection screen. External links * Poster of the The Ultimate Doom cover art (high resolution) * of the The Ultimate Doom UK cover art (high resolution) * Poster of the Doom II cover art (high resolution) * Sega Saturn Doom cover at MobyGames Category:Games